


Screaming in my mind

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Silent Voice - Freeform, Bullying, Forgivness, I'll edit the tags later, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Redemption, the shape of your voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Keith is deaf, Lance used to bully him in elementary. Keith is trying to continue life on step and a time but Lance has suddenly appeared. What does he want now?Okay I watched the movie "A Silent Voice." And this is loosly based of it, loosly because nothing is exact and more of a prompt.





	Screaming in my mind

 

Keith realised something from a very young age, humans were always compared to mammals. Lions if they were brave, cats if they were lazy or stuck up. Dogs if they were loyal.

Looking down at his treasured notebook, the pages soaked up in dirty water. The ink faded into black blurs. He looked from the puddle towards the feet into the smirking cruel face of a boy. A boy taunting and yet the sound of his insults were muted.

Keith couldn’t hear, it was both a blessing and a curse.

No, humans were nothing like lions or cats or dogs. They were like hyenas.

Laughing. Malicious. Craving to fill a hole that is forever expanding and would even attack their own for being  _ weak _ .

 

Keith only stared at their feet, his hands shaking at his side until he clenched them. He took one step forward and finally looked up into the face of his tormentor.

Blue eyes widened and the others cried out when Keith’s fist connected to the other boys face.

Keith’s hands moved in a flurry of movements, the boy only stared in shock blue eyes uncomprehending.

Not like he could understand anyway.

He grabbed his book from the puddle and wiped away the excess, he pinned the boy down with a glare and walked away.

Keith never went back to that school ever again, he stopped wearing his hearing aids long ago, Shiro couldn’t afford to buy new ones.

 

He went to class with this notebook in hand and he wanted to be friends, at first it was okay. The teacher barely helped with his needs at all, but the girl who helped him was tiring of helping him and losing focus on her own work.

That boy was the only one honest with how much Keith caused a problem, the only one who told him that another student left because of him. Keith was a burden because he couldn’t hear, and no other student understood sign language-

He was spiraling.

  
  


Starting a new school he didn’t bother with this friendship nonsense, he didn’t even use his notebook-or his hearing aids. He wasn’t going to give into weakness.

He signed fast, staring the whole class room down and saw their eyes crinkle in confusion. If they couldn’t understand him? Tough.

He didn’t ask to be this way, he tried to be nice, even though he was deaf. He can choose to block out the world if he wanted to, that was  _ his _ choice.

  
  
  


Years later…

 

Keith wore Red and White headphones, it made people feel more at ease when he ignored them. He could lip read, and sign pretty well he even spoke a conversation with Shiro, the big guy cried like a baby.

Keith smiled at the memory as he doodled in his sketchbook while the teacher rambled on during the lesson. 

What was the point? They still excluded him, it was pointless but the only good thing they did was create lesson notes for him to study at home.

It helped him, but it made him feel even more excluded from others.

Having good grades even though he barely paid attention? It was like blood in the water and invitation of new bullies.

They cornered him and it was easy, his headphones clattered to the ground and he could barely see what was happening. He raised his hands to guard himself taking the worst of the impact.

He barely saw them grabbing his bag and tossing it over the side. He gasped to see it land into the river, his notes soaked through.

Suddenly they stopped, Keith had no idea why they ran away but he knew he had to get his books.

Not thinking twice he got up wiping the at his nose and ran down the steps to get his books.

He managed to recover them in time except...his maths book was missing. Something moved at the corner of his eye and he flinched turning around thinking it was another bully.

He froze to see his maths book held out to him, then his eyes raised to the person holding it their expression just as shocked as his.

Blue eyes stared right into his, Keith was too stunned to react. He took the book slowly, waiting for the boy to do something.

Looking ready to sprint for his life was not what he was expecting, the boy opened his mouth then closed it.

He screamed something then ran away, he looked afraid. And Keith had no idea what he just said.

 

He walked over to the side and climbed out of the river placing his maths book with the rest, that was a blast from the past seeing his old tormenter in a sea of new tormentors.

What was his name again?

Keith walked home, the sky turned red as the sunset. Passing by the florists he paused at the bouquets. Taking out his phone he took a few pictures up close, he liked this town.

The colours were so vibrant.

He petted a dog his hand gliding through stringy fur and waited for the lights to change on the pelican crossing.

 

What was that boys name, Keith’s eyes started to wonder. Maybe the lights were broken as they were taking too long…

Until he saw him. The boy in uniform and a blue cap on his head, he was on a bike with packages in the front. Was he delivering something? Their eyes caught again and Keith was struck with his name.

Lance. His name was Lance.

And he was a school bully, that tossed Keith's hearing aids out the window. The one who dumped water on him in the school yard with a hose. The one who wrote messages on his desk. The one who kicked him in the hallway.

That one.

Keith’s gaze vibrated into a disgusting scowl and the boy flinched, serves him right. He looked away stumbling on his bike and pedeled away, like a coward.

Keith sneered, good riddance. He glanced up and frowned why was the light still red-

Oh. He missed the change...dammit.

  
  


When he came home he instantly piled his notebooks out and used a hair dryer to salvage both his notes and sketches. Most were blurry but still good.

Suddenly the walls began to vibrate and Keith smiled, Shiro was home. He always played music loudly to show Keith he was home, without spooking him.

Shiro came in his room, moving into his line of sight. Keith didn’t even have to look at his face to know the conversation.

The bullies were acting up again, and no amount of phone calls can stop it. For a school that claims the do not tolerate bullying? Have to be the biggest liars to human kind.

Keith waved his hand, there was no use in arguing. He was just so...tired of it all.

He wanted to die...and yet he didn’t, more like he wanted it to stop. They say it gets better well he wanted it better yesterday. Why should he wait for the day it became better?

Why should others be in control of his happiness? Just because they were bored and miserable they take it out on others.

Others more weak and less likely to pick a fight, like a pack of hyenas.

 

Once his books were dry, he went to sleep. Mentally preparing himself for a new day...oh, he forgot to do his homework.

Dammit.

 


End file.
